The Day After
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Okay,very long oneshot on my take on what would happen the day after P&F the movie.Here's a little preview:"Uh, sir,"Carl said, "Where's Doofenshmirtz?""Didn't we wipe his memory?"Monogram asked."No sir,"Carl said worried."Uh oh,"Monogram said.Phinbella!


**A/N Okay…can't sleep. So let's see how far I get with this. Just a little one-shot and this is my first Phineas and Ferb fic so please be kind. This will be my take on what happened after the movie and it has Phinbella! I own nothing.**

"Major Monogram!" Isabella asked raising her hand like she was in class, "So, none of us will remember _anything_ about today?"

"Correct," Major Monogram said.

"Good," Isabella said and glanced at Phineas before pulling him into both their first kiss.

She pulled away seconds later and Phineas was shocked, "Isabella!" he said happily.

"Hit it Carl!" Isabella said.

"No! Wait wai-" Phineas tried, but Carl already hit the button.

_**Perry's Point of View**_

I was blinded, but a white light. When it disappeared everyone was passed out. I growled sadly one because I once again had to keep my life a secret and two because I knew Phineas liked Isabella, but just had problems showing his emotions and now he wouldn't remember that she liked him back, "Agent P," my boss said, "Take you owners back home while we take everyone else."

I gave him a look that said, 'Do you really think I can carry three humans by myself?'

"He has a point sir," Carl said.

"Fine," Monogram said, "Will use that transporter the boys built a while back."

_'Really?'_ I thought, _'You wipe their memories then you use something they built…how'd you get this job anyway?'_

I sighed and Carl rolled his eyes, "Get these kids onto the platform before they wake up," Monogram ordered.

Carl and I put the kids on the platform in order of how and where they lived. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were the last on. I turned into my house pet mode and got on with my owners and was teleported home. When we got home we landed in the living room. I nudged Phineas who started to stir, "What hit me?" he asked rubbing his head.

I just growled and played dumb once again, "Hey Perry," Phineas said petting me.

Slowly Ferb and Candace woke up. Ferb, as expected, came over and started petting me. I assumed Candace would just go up to her room, but then I'd be wrong. She actually came over and petted me too, "I don't know why, but if feel more attached to Perry," she said smiling.

I smiled and growled happily as three of my owners petted and tickled me.

**Back at HQ-**_**No One Point of View**_

"Sir," Carl said, "Did we really have to wipe the kids' memories?"

"Yes," Monogram said, "We would have been putting them and HQ in jeopardy."

"Well, sir, if I may," Carl said, "I spent a few hours with those kids. The things they build could actually help our agents. The things they used to save the town were past things they built."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Monogram said, "But they're still children barely in middle school and high school. We can't risk their lives like that."

Carl sighed then a light bulb went off, "Uh, sir," Carl said, "Where's Doofenshmirtz?"

"Didn't we wipe his memory?" Monogram asked.

"No sir," Carl said worried.

"Uh oh," Monogram said.

**Bedtime at the Flynn Household-**_**Perry's Point of View**_

I was sleeping with Candace (I know shocked me too) when my watch went off…really? I looked at my watch and it had **Code Red** blinking fast. That can't be good. I glanced at Candace before taking the entrance to my lair behind her mirror. I landed in my chair and Monogram appeared and I gave him a look that said, 'Now what?'

"Uh, Agent P, we seemed to have forgotten a key person in the memory wipe," Monogram said nervously.

I raised an eyebrow telling him, 'Who?'

Monogram seemed to laugh nervously, "You see, uh," he said, "Carl! You say it!"

"What? Why me?" Carl's voice came.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "You're the one who forgot to wipe Doofenshmirtz's memory!" Carl yelled.

I froze a growled in shock, "Uh," Monogram coughed, "Well, now you see what the problem is. If Doofenshmirtz get the boys on his side again then the whole world will be in danger."

I growled as if saying, 'This wouldn't have happened if you just let them keep their memories!'

"Just… find Doofenshmirtz and protect the boys," Monogram said and the screen went black.

I growled in annoyance and went back to the house and took my hat off. Candace moaned and opened her eyes, "Perry?" she said confused and picked me up, "Did you fall off the bed?"

She wrapped an arm around me and fell back asleep. I slowly fell asleep knowing Doofenshmirtz wouldn't try anything until the morning. The next morning I woke up and Candace was up and dressed, "Morning Perry," she said, "Come on, we'll miss breakfast."

I jumped off her bed and followed her downstairs. I sighed with relief when I saw Phineas and Ferb at the table, "I'm off to the store," Linda said, "Then my cooking class then to the car wash. Your father is at a presentation so Candace, you're in charge."

Candace smiled and Linda left. Phineas and Ferb finished their breakfast and went outside to the backyard. I followed them making sure Doofenshmirtz wouldn't come near them, "Boys!" Candace yelled worry on her face and phone in hand, "Is Isabella back here?"

"No," Phineas said.

"Oh…" Candace said and went back inside.

I didn't like the looks of this. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other before running inside. I followed, "What wrong?" Phineas asked his sister.

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro says Isabella's been…well…kidnapped," Candace said.

I went wide eyed and Phineas about fainted, "What!" he yelled, "But we saw her yesterday…I think…"

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro says Isabella went to bed then when she went to wake her up this morning…" Candace took a deep breath, "Her window was broken and her room was a mess and she was gone."

Now Phineas fainted. Candace and Ferb were at his side instantly. I growled sadly and tried to sneak away so I could get to Doofenshmirtz's, but…the door was closed and I couldn't exactly open it without breaking cover again…stupid rules. Phineas slowly came too, "Please tell me that was a dream," he said.

Candace shook her head and Phineas began to tear up slightly, "No…" he said.

Suddenly, my watch started beeping and I quickly covered it, but the kids were distracted at the moment. So I quickly hid and answered the call…Doofenshmirtz! How'd he get this number, "Hello Perry the Platypus," he said laughing, "Unlike your little owners…I remember everything!"

I growled angrily at him, "Now, now," he said, "We wouldn't want little Phineas' girlfriend to fry would we?"

He showed Isabella tied and hanging above molting lava screaming, but they were muffled because she had a gag over her mouth. I went wide eyed…someone got tips from the evil Doofenshmirtz, "If you want her alive then you better bring those boys here…both of them," he laughed and the screen turned to Monogram.

"Well, that's a problem," Monogram said.

I growled as if saying, 'Ya think!'

"What do we do sir?" Carl's voice came.

"Uh…" Monogram said then sighed, "Bring them to Doofenshmirtz. We can't risk losing the girl…"

I nodded, "Agent P wait!" Carl said coming on screen, "I may have installed a device in your watch that'll give the kids their memories back."

I went wide eyed, "Carl!" Monogram yelled.

"It was for emergencies!" Carl yelled, "Those boys are way too special sir. They need their own rules! All those kids do!"

"We'll talk about this later," Monogram said then disappeared.

I smiled and walked back to my owners on four legs. Phineas was in a ball looking very sad and worried; like I said he's not very good at showing his emotions. I flipped through my watch being careful not to let them see me looking for the device Carl talked about. I found it with ease and went over to them, "Oh Perry," Candace said sadly, "Maybe you can comfort him."

I stood up on two legs confusing the three of them. I shot them with the device and they were quickly surrounded by a blue aura before blinking, "Perry?" Phineas said.

I put my hat on and smiled sadly at them, "I thought we supposed to forget yesterday?" Candace said.

I nodded and showed them the message from Doofenshmirtz. They gasped, "No!" Phineas yelled.

I growled sadly and pulled out my little electronic notepad and hit a button that would say out loud whatever I typed, "Monogram says we need to do as he says so we won't risk Isabella's life," I said, "Carl installed a device in my watch that would allow you guys to remember when need be…now is an excellent time to remember wouldn't you say?"

Phineas stood up with Ferb and Candace and nodded, "I'm not going to lose Isabella," Phineas said.

I smiled and they ran to get their bikes and flew over them on my jetpack. We arrived at the building and I quickly shot the device towards Doofenshmirtz's room hoping it would hit Isabella and she wouldn't be too freaked out. I grabbed the three of them, which was not easy, and flew to Doofenshmirtz's balcony. The minute I landed I was trapped, "Perry!" Phineas, Candace, and Isabella, without her gag, yelled.

I struggled in the metal trap and suddenly three ropes shot out and tied Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. I growled shocked. Doofenshmirtz came out laughing, "I have you now Perry the Platypus," he said.

I growled angrily, "Let Isabella go!" Phineas yelled.

"You want her to fall in the lava?" Doofenshmirtz asked smirking.

"NO!" Phineas yelled.

Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly. Suddenly, Vanessa walked in, "Dad, did I leave my…Ferb!"

"Vanessa?" he asked.

"Dad, what," she turned to Isabella hanging over the lava, "How…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"My job!" he laughed and pushed a button lowering Isabella slightly.

"No!" Phineas and Vanessa yelled.

I struggled harder, "Dad stop!" Vanessa yelled, "There're only kids!"

"Kids who can anything!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, "Now, you boys will build me whatever I want or your little girlfriend…Vanessa what are you doing?"

"I'm telling you mom," Vanessa said on her phone, "Dad has the Garcia-Shapiro girl in his house hanging over lava! Phineas and Ferb are-ah!" her phone was shot out of her hand, "Dad!" she said shocked.

"Sorry dear," he said.

I was wide eyed. This was not the Doofenshmirtz I battled every day, "Now, back to what I was saying," he said, "You'll build me whatever I want or…" he pressed the button again and Isabella was lowered a little more.

"No!" Phineas, Candace, and Vanessa yelled.

Vanessa ran at her father trying to get the remote away from him, "Vanessa!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, "Stop that! Stop that right now! Okay, that's it."

Suddenly, another rope shot out and tied up Vanessa…what! Vanessa fell with a thud, "Dad!" Vanessa said shocked.

"Sorry dear, nothing personal," he said, "Now, back to you two," he said holding the remote, "Do we have a deal?"

Phineas looked at Ferb then me then Isabella who was so close to the lava that you could see sweat starting to form, "Y-yes," Phineas said defeated.

I went wide eyed. Doofenshmirtz smiled and pushed another button and the ropes on Phineas and Ferb fell. I growled as if saying, 'No, no, no!'

"No!" Vanessa, Candace, and Isabelle yelled.

"Good!" Doofenshmirtz said putting the remote in his pocket, "Now the first thing I want you two to build is a machine that'll make the Tri-state area hotter than ever before!" he started laughing evilly.

Phineas looked at Isabella who was wide eyed at what Doofenshmirtz just said, "F-fine," he said sadly.

"Phineas!" Candace yelled struggling to get out of the ropes, "That's not what your talents are supposed to be used for!"

"But it's the only way to keep Isabella safe," he said, "I'm sorry guys…let's go Ferb…"

Ferb looked at Vanessa then followed Phineas, "No!" we all said or growled in my case.

"Dad!" Vanessa yelled struggling to get out of the ropes, "Why? You've never been this evil before! What happened!"

"I met myself," Doofenshmirtz said.

"What?" Vanessa said confused trying to reach her phone which was just turned off, not fried.

"You wouldn't understand…you had to have been there," Doofenshmirtz said, "How much longer boys!"

I turned and saw half the machine built, "Give us a few minutes," Phineas said, "It's not like we just pull them from our back pockets."

"Well, hurry up," Doofenshmirtz said, "Unless you want me to push the button…"

Phineas went wide eyed, "Please don't," he whispered and started working faster with Ferb.

I struggled to reach my watch. I almost had it when something grabbed my arm. I growled in shock, "Like it Parry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked, "This trap is completely Perry proof!"

Suddenly, Charlene came in with Linda, "Okay, what is it Va…ness…Heinz! What's… oh my word!" Charlene yelled.

"Candace!" Linda yelled, "Phineas! Ferb! Isabella! Perry? What in the world!"

"Mom!" Candace, Vanessa, Phineas, and Ferb yelled.

"Oh, I don't have time for this," Doofenshmirtz said and two ropes shot out and tied them up too.

"Oof," they said as they hit the floor, "Heinz!" Charlene yelled.

"Finish it up boys," Heinz told Phineas and Ferb holding the remote.

Phineas went wide eyed and he and Ferb kept working, "Heinz! What are you doing!" Charlene yelled.

"I told you!" Vanessa yelled, "He's having Phineas and Ferb build him a machine or he'll drop Isabella into the lava."

"What!" Linda yelled looking at her sons, "Candace…"

"Not now mom," she said, "We have to stop this. Perry can't you do something!"

I shook my head sadly as if saying 'Sorry.'

Candace struggled to get out of her ropes, but it was no use. Finally, the boys stopped working, "It's finished," Phineas said.

I went wide eyed, "Finally!" Doofenshmirtz said, "And it better work or your little girlfriend goes swimming and not the good kind."

Phineas looked at his mom then at Isabella then at me and Candace and sighed, "It will…just aim it outside and hit the green button…" he said.

"Excellent!" Doofenshmirtz said, "Now, why don't you two make yourselves more comfortable…"

Suddenly, metal bonds shot out from the walls and grabbed them and chained them to the wall, "No!" everyone yelled.

I felt my body go numb. I growled at Doofenshmirtz and he aimed the machine outside…right at me and Candace, "No!" Phineas yelled, "You can't hit someone that close! It'll fry them!"

"Not my problem," Doofenshmirtz said.

Phineas struggled along with Ferb, "No!" he yelled, "Perry! Candace!"

"Heinz!" Charlene yelled.

"Candace!" Linda and Isabella yelled.

Vanessa was wide eyed, "Dad! Stop this!" she yelled, "Please!"

I growled and struggled to get my watch free. Doofenshmirtz was at the machine, "No!" Phineas yelled, "No!"

I banged my watch against the metal hoping to get some kind of ray. I banged it again and again. Come on you stupid thing! Doofenshmirtz was about to push the button when I finally hit a ray and split the metal. Doofenshmirtz hit the button and I pulled both me and Candace out of the way of the blast. Candace was breathing heavily from panic. I glared at Doofenshmirtz and jumped on his face, "Oh," he said, "Perry the platypus! Get off me!"

He threw me off him and I landed on my feet, "You're too late Parry," he said, "The Tri-state area is slowing rising in temperature. Soon it'll be hotter than the sun!" he started laughing.

I went wide eyed, "Heinz!" Charlene yelled, "People can't survive that!"

"I'll stop it before it gets that hot," Doofenshmirtz said waving his hand, "Then make my demands!"

"Dad!" Vanessa yelled.

"Which reminds me…" Doofenshmirtz said and pulled out Isabella's remote and another one.

He pushed a button on the other remote and I was in electric hoops, "Perry!" Phineas and Candace yelled.

I couldn't move without being shocked. I think Doof just upgraded to a whole new level of evil. He put the other remote in his pocket and turned to Phineas and Ferb and held up Isabella's remote, "Now, I'm going to need mind control helmets," he said to them, "Enough for everyone in the town and more! Or Isabella becomes melted…bella…I'm not good with snappy word play…oh well he said and pushed the button one time.

"Ah!" Isabella yelled as she was lowered even more.

"NO!" Phineas yelled, "Just let her go and we'll build you whatever you want! Just let her go please!"

I went wide eyed. I've never seen Phineas beg before it wasn't like him, "Anything?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes," Phineas said, "Just please…"

"Alright," Doofenshmirtz said and pushed a button closing the lava container and releasing Isabella, but still tied up and fell onto the lid then bounced onto the floor.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled worried.

"Ow," she said, "I'm alright."

"Now, my helmets," Doofenshmirtz said.

Phineas nodded and Doofenshmirtz released them. They rubbed their wrists, "Ferb, start on the blueprints," Phineas said and ran over to Isabella, "Are you okay?"

Isabella nodded, "I'm fine," she said, "But why are you doing all this? It can't just be because of me."

Phineas then did something that shocked us all. He kissed Isabella's cheek, "It is," he said then left to help Ferb.

I **had** to get out of here! But how? Linda was close to tears watching her sons be forced to do things they didn't want to. Suddenly, the T.V. turned to the news. The anchorman was sweating to death and probably would've, if he could, took his clothes off, "A strange heat wave just arrived in the Tri-state area," he said, "WATER! OH PLEASE! IF ANYONE CAN STOP THIS WE'LL MAKE YOU LEADER OF THE TRI-STATE AREA. JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

"That's my cue," Doofenshmirtz said and turned the heat wave machine off and turned on the camera…wait, was that always there?

All the T.V's were now showing Doofenshmirtz. I can't believe it! He's actually going to take control of the Tri-State area, "People of the Tri-state area," he said, "I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, am the creator of the heat wave. I've made it stop, but it'll only stay that way if…you all bow down to me!" he said laughing, "I'm doing it! I'm taking over the Tri-state area!"

He started dancing around like an idiot singing 'Bow down! Bow down!'

I rolled my eyes. Now _that_ is the real Doofenshmirtz. Phineas came up to Doofenshmirtz, "Here," he said without any emotion.

Candace, Linda, and Isabella gasped and I went wide eyed, "Aha!" he yelled, "Anyone who defies me will wear one of these! No resistance this time! Now where are the others?"

Ferb pointed and there was a huge pile of helmets. He laughed and started dancing again. I was in shock. Doofenshmirtz did it…he actually did it, "I did it, I did it!" he sang while dancing, "Bow down to your new ruler!"

I looked outside and everyone down below was slowly bowing…no! I growled in shock, "After all these years Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said, "After all the times you've foaled my plans and embarrassed me…I've WON and YOU'VE lost!" he started laughing.

I growled in panic. There was nothing I could do. I was completely and totally trapped. I looked around and saw Linda and Charlene close to tears; Candace and Vanessa freaking out; Phineas and Ferb looking down ashamed of what they've done; and Isabella…uh, where's Isabella? When I looked at where Isabella had been lying and only found the ropes.

Doofenshmirtz was still dancing and singing that he won when he was kicked in the head, "Oh, oh, well that hurt," he said.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled shocked.

"How'd you get out of the ropes?" Doof yelled.

"Please," Isabella said, "I've earned my rope tying badge at least six times. No rope can hope me for long. It was only because of the lava that I didn't do it in the first place and I also have my black belt badge…"

"Uh oh," Doofenshmirtz said, "Oh! Wait!"

Isabella went to kick Doofenshmirtz, but he stopped her by putting the helmet on her, "No!" Phineas yelled.

Isabella tried to get the helmet off, but couldn't, "Now to turn it on," Doofenshmirtz said about to pushed the button on a new remote.

"No!" Phineas yelled and jumped on him causing him to fall to the floor, "Leave her alone!"

The remote to the trap flew from his pocket and landed next to Linda, "Mom!" Phineas yelled, "Release Perry!"

Linda tried her hardest to reach the remote with her hands. Suddenly, Phineas went flying into Ferb. My eyes widened again and I turned back to Linda who was close with her foot, "Man you're annoying!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, "Now I know where Perry gets it."

Phineas groaned in pain and rubbed his head. Doofenshmirtz looked at the pile of helmets then back at the boys, "If I didn't need you two you would be like your little girlfriend over there…" he said, "Oh! I still need to turn the helmets on!"

Doof pressed the button and Isabella stopped moving and stood straight like a soldier, "No!" Phineas yelled.

My mouth dropped and Linda froze with her foot mire inches from the remote, "Put these two boys in their place slave," Doofenshmirtz said.

Isabella turned to Phineas and Ferb and Phineas went wide eyed. Isabella jumped in the air and tried to kick Phineas and Ferb, but they rolled out of the way. I looked at Linda who was still frozen in shock. I growled at her trying to tell her to grab the remote! Linda shook her head and started reaching again. I turned back to Phineas and Ferb and saw them backing away from Isabella and Doofenshmirtz was laughing. Phineas had hurt in his eyes. He couldn't hurt Isabella. Oh, hurry up Linda! Suddenly, the rings disappeared, "I got it!" Linda cried out.

I smiled and jumped on Doofenshmirtz again, "Whoa!" he yelled and fell to the ground.

I grabbed the helmet remote and turned it off. The helmet fell off Isabella and she passed out, "Isabella!" Phineas yelled and ran to her.

I looked at Doofenshmirtz who was laughing nervously, "Uh…any chance we can put this all behind us?" he asked.

I shook my head has if saying, 'You're nuts if you think you can get away with this.'

I grabbed Doofenshmirtz's nose and pulled him down to the ground and put the hand cuffs on him. I dug in his pockets and found another remote and pushed the button releasing everyone from their ropes. Linda ran straight for Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella with Candace not far behind and Charlene ran towards Vanessa. I smiled sadly not knowing what would happen now. Because now the kids know _**and**_ Linda and Charlene know…but Charlene in Vanessa's mom, so I'm not sure how this is going to work out. I watched as Isabella regained consciousness. Phineas smiled wide and hugged her tight, "Thank goodness," he said.

Phineas looked at me, "Thanks Perry," Phineas said, "But…I don't think things will be like yesterday huh?"

"Nope," Monogram's voice came and he appeared with Carl.

I growled sadly and then glared at Doofenshmirtz and kicked him, "Ow!" he yelled.

This was his fault…no wait it was Monogram's…no…oh just forget it… "What's going on?" Linda asked.

"I'm your pet's boss, Major Monogram…and this is my intern, Carl," Monogram said, "You pet happens to be one of the best agents we have, but his cover was blown yesterday and again today. We wiped you children's memories as well as a few others so that you'd be able to keep Agent P, but _Carl_ forgot about Doofenshmirtz so Agent P gave them back their memories so they could save the girl."

"So…what happens now?" Phineas asked, "Do you whip our memories again or do you take Perry away?"

I closed my eyes waiting for an answer, "Neither," Carl said…wait what!

My head snapped up and I growled confused, "Well…you see Agent P…Carl…and my wife…gave me a strong talking to about your host family," Monogram said rubbing his neck, "So seeing how the boys, their sister, and friend saved the Tri-state area…again…we'll, we'll let them keep their memories and stay with you."

I went wide eyed along with everyone here. I started to smile slowly and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace ran up and hugged me laughing, "Isabella," Carl said making her turn, "Seeing how you know about Perry, maybe it's time to meet your pet…"

I smiled when Picky showed up, "Pinky!" Isabella yelled then laughed and hugged her dog, "I should've known…"

Picky barked happily. Monogram had Doofenshmirtz over his shoulder, "We'll wipe Doofenshmirtz's memory so hopefully something like this won't happen again," he said.

I nodded and was hugged by Candace, Linda, Phineas, Ferb, Picky, and Isabella. This is how it should've went before Doofenshmirtz almost took over the Tri-state area. I mean really…who forgets to wipe the villain's memory, but remembers to wipe kids'? It makes no sense. Oh well, everything is good…even better than before, "Perry," Phineas said.

I looked at him, "Now you clean your own litter box," he laughed.

I smiled and laughed the way Platypi do and hugged Phineas as if saying, 'Whatever you say Phineas.'

When we pulled away, "I think it's time to go home," Linda said, "You're mom is freaking out Isabella."

"I would expect so," Charlene said, "And I'm sorry again Vanessa. I should've believed you about your father."

"And boys…" Linda said, "Were all those things Candace told me about true?"

"Yeah?" Phineas said confused, "But we asked you most of the time first."

"I guess you did…it just wasn't in the way I thought," Linda said, "I'm sorry Candace."

Candace and looked like she was cheering on the inside. We walked down the stair of the building. Picky and I took our normal pet disguises when we were close to the door. We finally arrived home and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro attacked Isabella in a hug. Everything was smooth from that day on. No missions, no plans, we just relaxed until Lawrence came home and we explained what happened today. What? We couldn't leave him out. I smiled and slept with Phineas and Ferb tonight. I slept better tonight then I have any other night of my life.

**A/N Okay…that was a long one-shot. But I couldn't sleep. I've been up since 2:00am…fell asleep around 6:30am then finished it. Was it good? Too long? Please be nice it's my first Phineas and Ferb fic. I liked the Phinbella myself.**


End file.
